The Talk
by morganaDW
Summary: 1-shot set after 14x06 Optimism. After a night between them gets interrupted by Jack asking questions about sex, Dean decides to make it up to Sam after it falls on Sam to give 'the Talk'. (Dean/Sam. Schmoop, humor, brother bonding and smut)


**The Talk**

 **Summary:** _1-shot set after 14x06 Optimism. After a night between them gets interrupted by Jack asking questions about sex, Dean decides to make it up to Sam after it falls on Sam to give 'the Talk'. (Dean/Sam. Schmoop, humor, brother bonding and smut)_

 **Spoilers:** _Maybe a few if you haven't caught up to this season._

 **Tags:** _Not really tagged but takes places after 14x06 Optimism_

 **Warnings:** _The usual for language, smut and since this is Wincest…._

 **Author Note:** _I decided to write this after Dean told Jack he'd give him the Talk. Sorry for the delay and thanks to cyncitymojo for the beta work._

 **~SPN SPN SPN~**

"Tell me about sex."

"Huh? Jack?!"

"Kid! Not a great time for this, and remind me to add knocking on a damn door to the list of things to teach you!"

"No. If I'm going to Vegas to experience… life before I die then I should know about sex. And you did say you'd have 'the Talk' with me when we got back and… this is a good example?"

"Dean? Jack? The Talk? As in 'THE Talk'? What in the goddamn hell did you two get into besides a zombie and a Necromancer, Dean?" Sam Winchester demanded while trying to decide the best way to disengage both his body and his mind from what he and his older brother had been doing a second before a very oblivious-to-the-obvious Jack Kline barged into Dean's bedroom.

"What? Nothing else happened… except for that little blond Necromancer coming onto him and he decided he wanted to know about sex. So I might have mentioned giving him the Talk when we got back here." Dean replied while using his one hand to push Sam back down onto the bed after he'd gone to sit up and using his other one to point at the now open door. "However, now is not the time for that and no! This is not a good example of…"

"Why? You and Sam were… making out which from what Castiel said is what you do before you two have sex." Jack tilted his head to one side as if confused why his two surrogate fathers were torn between staring at each other and him and why Sam's face was turning a faint shade of red. "You both say I'm a fast learner but that I learn more from seeing rather than listening so wouldn't seeing sex happen be better than…"

"Oh my God!" Sam groaned, sliding back down so he could pull the blanket over his head before he was certain he'd go through the memory foam mattress in either shock or embarrassment. "Shoot me now."

"Oh, Hell no! Hell no you are not learning about sex by watching me and Sam have sex!" Dean Winchester was now totally certain he would be using Holy Oil on an Angel soon. But right that second he was struggling to find his jeans on the floor while also trying to motion a still curious Jack out of his bedroom and hearing every mumble coming from under the blanket from Sam.

"First, I am Holy Oiling that goddamn Angel for even talking to you about my and Sam's sex life… if there was one since you aren't even supposed to know about that and we haven't exactly had much of one since you've come into our lives!" Dean went on while finally yanking on his jeans but not bothering to button them as he caught Jack by the arm and proceeded to physically lead him out of the bedroom. "Sam! Stay put! I'm not through with you even though it might take me the rest of the night to get back where we were before this little interruption!" he called back into the room after seeing Sam's head poke out and guessed what his younger brother's first move would be now.

The hunter did recall mentioning to the still innocent and often naïve former Nephilim about talking to him about things he might not understand. He just hadn't thought it would still be an issue given what they learned recently about Jack's declining health and his sudden desire to see the world, so to speak.

Now, as he led Jack away from his bedroom and toward the kitchen, Dean was wondering how the hell he'd get through this with Jack when he had barely been able to do it with Sam after their father had made a mess of the whole event.

"Okay, sit," he nudged Jack towards the table while reaching into the fridge to grab a beer and wishing for something a lot stronger. "First off, Castiel should not be talking to you about sex much less using me and Sam as an example. I'll be reminding him of that tomorrow… after I throw Holy Oil on him and light him up.

"Going along with that rule, you will not ever mention me and Sam having a sex life -though I doubt if I'll be seeing any sex for a long time now- to anyone else in this bunker." Dean cringed at the thought of that, even though he feared between Jack and Castiel that secret might already be out to a few people in their lives.

Pouring sugar in his coffee, Jack sat and watched Dean take a measured sip of his beer. "Why?" he asked with the same head tilt as he usually did when confused. "When I asked Mary and Bobby about sex, once Bobby was done coughing, Mary said it was between two people who loved one another. So… you love Sam… right?" he asked while trying to make sense of what he knew to what he'd read to what he'd seen.

Deciding he would not choke on the beer he'd just sipped at learning that Jack had been asking his mother and the other Bobby questions about sex, especially when that was something Dean was trying to avoid thinking about in regards to those two, he had to take a deep breath before replying to the other question.

"Yes, I love Sam," he confirmed while once again reminding himself that he needed to tell his brother those words more often. "But here's the tricky part and what makes what Sam and I have and do a little harder to mention around other people. I have loved Sammy since before he was born. Sam and I are brothers so of course the love is there but… we crossed certain lines back when Sam was sixteen that most people would frown upon because we are brothers."

Dean watched the way Jack's face scrunched and swore he'd picked up on a few of Sam's facial expressions sometime while he'd been away. "Simply put, it's morally, ethically, and legally wrong by 95% of the United States what Sam and I do when we're alone… or when I forget to lock my bedroom door and you come barging in."

"What about the other 5% of the country?" Jack asked even though he only thought he understood a little of why Dean didn't want him talking about him and Sam having sex.

"We avoid that section and never mention it to Sam," Dean still had issues thinking of those damn Rednecks so he didn't plan on explaining them to Jack. "I love Sammy and I've stopped caring what other people think if they find out that we've crossed lines. For the people who came from that other world… it might make it a little harder, so we're going to stop announcing to people about me and Sam… okay?"

"Yes, I think I understand that now." Jack watched Dean take a sip of beer when another question hit him. "So, since I can't watch you and Sam have sex… I should watch gay porn on Sam's laptop which is something else Castiel said you've done and…"

As beer went everywhere in Dean's haste to not choke to death, the hunter was sure his eyes were bugging out. Then, he swore he could hear his heart beating in his ears as his temper spiked. "Castiel!" he shouted in the tone that was pure pissed off hunter, watery eyes finally shooting back to an innocent faced Jack. "No! No, you are not watching gay porn on Sam's laptop and… any porn that I watched on that laptop was… shit! Never mind. No porn!" Dean was now certain he'd be better off fighting any monster he'd ever had including dragons. "I need to talk to you about sex involving a man and a woman or better yet…"

Turning at the step he'd heard outside the kitchen, Dean took a shot in the dark that he wasn't about to make this conversation worse. "Charlie!"

"Yo!" Charlie Bradbury, or AU Charlie as Dean sometimes called her, stuck her head into the kitchen. "Castiel said he's not coming near you if you have access to the Holy Oil," she grinned a little while winking at Jack before eyeing Dean again. "He seems to think that shout meant you're pissed at something he told Jack here."

"Yeah, I am and I do but that's not what I shouted for you about," Dean tossed a mental coin before just going for it. "Jack's asking about sex. Cas has been giving him the wrong advice and I'm not certain I'll survive this damn talk again so…"

Letting her eyes widen, Charlie stepped into the kitchen even as she noticed Sam coming up the hall while struggling to button his shirt. "You want me to talk with Jack about sex?" she asked, needing this clarified mainly for her own amusement. "Umm, okay but you are aware that I am a lesbian, so my sex talk might not be quite what he… you okay there, hotshot?" she asked with a laugh as Dean's head hit the table just as Sam stepped into the kitchen and his eyes went wide. "I'd say call Rowena but…"

"Well she did have sex in the library with Gabriel or so she said," Jack piped up, wincing as Dean's head hit the table again. "Dean? Why are you hitting your head on the table like that?" he asked, glancing up at Charlie. "Charlie? What's a…" he started to ask when suddenly Sam had him by the arm while Dean was shaking his head furiously as Charlie laughed on her way out of the kitchen.

"I've got this," Sam told his brother as he decided it best to get Jack out of the kitchen before Dean gave himself a concussion or he really did go blow up one of their allies. "Go take a shower or just go back to bed," he encouraged his grumbling sibling, pausing beside Dean to place a hand on a tense shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze.

"Just don't give him the speech Dad gave you." Dean muttered, lifting his head enough to watch Sam nudge Jack out of the kitchen with a laugh.

"I barely remember the Marine version of sex education by John Winchester," Sam paused in the door to look back, lips curving up into a dimpled smile as he met his older brother's gaze. "I remember you stumbling your way through it while wondering how much harder it would have been for you if I'd told you that night that I already looked at you as more than my brother or… that some little old lady at some motel we'd stayed at one time a year earlier had already explained about sex and where babies came from to me," he stuck his tongue in his cheek at the choked sound that earned him.

Deciding he was grounding his brother for that comment, as well as making him go through the hell of trying to explain sex to his then fourteen year old brother when the brat had already had it explained, Dean smirked as he finished his beer and stood while debating if he wanted to head back to bed or go hunt for a possible case… or any excuse to get them out of the bunker.

In the end Dean chose to head for the library where he could corner Castiel and lecture him on talking to Jack or anyone about sex or ever mentioning his and Sam's sex life. By the time he thought he'd gotten that point across, he decided to head back to bed while making plans to get Sam into the Impala the next day and just drive like they used to.

Hearing Sam's voice coming from Jack's room made Dean slow down. He debated whether he wanted to lend his brother a hand in this conversation since it was partly his fault that the kid had decided he needed to know about sex to begin with or make it up to Sam later on. Sam's reply to another innocently asked question drew his attention back to the room.

"Jack, I know most of your experience with women or sex has either been from movies, things you've heard here, or assumed but even though you think you're dying and have to go experience everything, you don't have to go jump into bed with some woman." Sam was saying while hoping he never had to do this again. Trying to explain sex, much less sex with a woman, to a very literal thinking young man now made him understand why his own father had been so on edge and why Dean had refused to meet his eyes in his own attempt.

"I know you might think that sex for sex's sake is something you have to do but… it's really not," he paused as he tried to figure out a way to say what he thought he wanted to without confusing Jack more or causing him to ask more questions. "Sex between two people, if you really want to it to be important to you, should be between you and someone you care for…"

"Lucifer didn't care for my Mom," Jack replied as he sat cross legged on his bed to watch Sam run his fingers through his hair more the longer they talked. "Castiel said Dean took him to a brothel and I looked that word up so…"

Sam swore to himself that he wouldn't pull his hair out, but admitted he did owe his older brother a huge apology for making him do this years earlier with him. "Okay. First, Lucifer is not a good example to use since he used sex for the wrong reasons," he felt his teeth grit as he said this since any mention of Lucifer still put Sam on edge, going on quickly. "And the whole brothel thing is also the wrong example, but for some that works when just wanting a…"

"A fast fuck?" Jack asked helpfully while Sam's eyes bugged and a noise was heard from the hall.

"Okay, we have got to learn what the hell you've been watching or who you've been talking to that you picked that one up." Sam was now certain he wasn't going to make it through this talk when a noise from the hall made him glance towards the door. "Yes, that's what a lot of men who go to those go for, but again like I told you sex doesn't have to be used just for quick pleasure and you can wait to find someone you care for."

"I'm dying, Sam." Jack's tone was realistic even though he knew the Winchesters would do everything possible to save him if they could. "I want to experience as much life as possible before I die. Sex seems to be a big part of life, but I think I understand what you mean. "Mary said it should be between two people who love one another. Dean said basically the same thing but…" he paused to tilt his head while watching Sam curiously. "You and Dean… you love one another as more than brothers, which Dean tried to explain to me some would consider wrong, but Castiel said you've had many female lovers, all of whom died after sex with you so…"

Sam was fairly certain he might break his jaw if he clenched his teeth any harder. This time there was no mistaking the sound he heard from the hall, and he wondered when the sound of the fire alarm would be going off if his brother did what he figured Dean now planned to.

"Yes, several women I've slept with were killed as a way to get to me and Dean in one way or another," he replied tightly, willing his fingers to unclench and his memories not to go back to each lady he'd cared for in some way only to lose her. "Jack, what Dean and I have, our feelings for one another, yes… most people, if they knew we're brothers, would frown on us having sex because it's not what's considered right and while we both are still attracted to females, I came to terms a long time ago that Dean would be the only person I'd ever love in that way. I hope he's accepted those feelings as well since I know he's given up a lot for me.

"What I'm trying to say is, you can't judge what you want out of sex by what you see from others like me and Dean or even Gabriel and Rowena or on TV. There's more than just the physical side of it…if it's with someone you love and who loves you back." Sam went on while knowing he was probably confusing Jack more. He was surprised when the younger man's face lit into the smile that meant Jack was happy with his understanding of something.

"It's emotional. Like when you and Dean look at one another and it looks like you guys are almost talking without words or when he touches your neck or shoulder, or you nudge his shoulder in the kitchen in the mornings." Jack grinned as he watched Sam slowly smile with a nod. "Love between two people is what makes sex special and not like what Lucifer had with my Mom or what Gabriel and Rowena did or…"

"Yeah, that's basically it." Sam was still trying to get the image of walking into the library that day out of his mind. "Just… think about what I've told you, what Mom or Dean's told you and when you go to Vegas just try to experience the whole thing and don't worry about showgirls and sex," he said while making a mental note to try to subtly say the same thing to his brother while not making himself look jealous and risk the teasing that would come. "Okay?"

Considering, Jack slowly nodded. He had a lot more questions but understood most of them and knew the rest would wait. "Thanks, Sam," he said as Sam stood from the chair that he'd been straddling. "Sorry if I interrupted you and Dean tonight."

"No, it's fine," Sam grinned but paused with his hand on Jack's door to glance back. "Just… next time? Knock first," he suggested, stepping out to hear Jack laugh.

Walking away from Jack's room, Sam was debating on if he wanted to go to his own room to try to sleep or go check his laptop for cases when he turned a corner in the hall and immediately felt his back hit the wall a second before his brain was melting with a searing kiss.

"Hmm," he moaned against Dean's lips as his brother took the kiss deeper, fingers reaching out to find Dean's hips when he stepped closer so their chests touched. "I… I thought you'd gone to bed… or did you go fry Cas for that last comment about the girls I slept with dying?" he asked once the kiss broke, so he could draw in a breath. "How much of that did you hear, Dean?"

"Enough that yeah, I did go back for the second time tonight and got in Castiel's face about the things coming out of his mouth," Dean replied, sliding his one hand up so his palm rested on the side of Sam's face for a long moment before moving it to the back of his younger brother's neck like he had so many times before. His other hand was placed over Sam's heart. "And you damn well know, or you should know that I accepted what I felt for you, what's between us and what we have, since before I ever let myself kiss you the first time," he went on, voice thicker with emotions that normally the hunter wouldn't have allowed out unless he and Sam were entirely alone but felt the need to that night, bringing Sam's forehead down until it touched his own.

"I have never been ashamed of loving you as more than my brother. Hell, I'd shout it from the roof of this place or hire one of those skywriting planes to tell people that I love you. The reason I don't is not out of shame, but because I won't have you hurt by any small-minded jackasses out there that wouldn't see it as simple as we do." Dean paused to press his lips to the center of Sam's forehead and seeing the soft smile that he always had when he kissed his brother there. "I love you, Sammy," he murmured, letting their lips meet again but this time kept it slower, softer; fingers moving up from Sam's neck to curl in his hair and giving a tug to pull Sam's head back and knowing the sound he heard wasn't pain but desire. "I also seem to recall telling you to stay put, baby boy."

Sam knew they were in the hallway. He knew there were others in the bunker besides them, Jack, Charlie and Castiel so he was trying not to make the sounds that he almost did at either the kisses or when he felt Dean's fingers curl in his hair to give it a measured tug which gave his brother access to his throat.

"Fuck," he groaned, fingers clenching into fists rather than reaching out to touch Dean, like every piece of Sam was longing to right that moment, as he felt hot lips slide down his throat until they locked onto his pulse point. They begin to suck until Sam knew he'd have marks in the morning. "Dean…"

Considering where they were in the hall in comparison to where his room was located, Dean made a split second decision as he tugged his brother away from the wall, into his arms and down the hall while their kisses began to heat.

"Your room. Now." Dean growled in between kisses, feeling Sam's hands finally touching him. "Tomorrow you're finding us a case that requires a long road trip, or I need you to turn your back while I kick every single person out of this place so it's just you and me again, Sammy," he added. He loved the laugh he heard from Sam as they hit the bedroom and never was Dean so glad for thick walls as he was right that second.

Sam tugged his shirt off as soon as he heard his bedroom door close and the lock flip. The hands that he'd been focusing on keeping off his brother went for Dean's unbuttoned but zipped jeans, only to make a sound that was part whine of need and part growl of frustration when his hands were caught and pinned above his head.

"Settle," Dean ordered softly, easily keeping both of Sam's wrists pinned under one his hands while his other pressed against the center of his brother's chest until he felt some of the tension easing away. "I know before we were interrupted we had this nice vibe going that was more heat and speed but…" he stopped to lift his eyes up to see that Sam's eyes were locked on him. "…but now I have other plans for you… for us.

"I heard what you said to Jack about the emotions making sex more important when it's between people who love one another." Dean waited until he was sure Sam was calmer to release his grip on his hands but instead of letting go completely, he let caught one hand so their fingers could mesh while stepping back closer to Sam's bed. "I know that I don't give you the words or show you the emotions that you need to hear or see…"

Sam shook his head, having to swallow the lump that had come in his throat as soon as Dean slowed things down between them and the tone of his brother's voice changed to the deeper, huskier one that he used when allowing his emotions to come to the surface. "Dean, I know how you feel. I don't need to mmhm..." he stopped as his words cut off with a slow kiss that once again reminded him of the different sides of his brother that other people rarely got to see.

"You do, and I always say that I'm going to tell you more often that I love you. That I'm going to show you more how I feel about you, and I don't do either." Dean replied while turning so Sam's back was towards his bed. But, instead of doing what he was fond of doing and what he suspected Sam was expecting him to do, Dean pulled Sam closer so this time when they kissed he used his younger brother's distraction to lower them both to the bed until he was stretched out beside Sam as they kissed slowly, without heat or haste.

Once the kiss broke and Sam caught his breath, seeing they were on the bed he moved his eyes back up to watch his brother and read all the unspoken words on his face. "I know when you look at me across the room in the library or the kitchen or even the car if we're not alone how you feel for me, Dean," he murmured, fighting to not let this go too far into chick flick but also accepting he usually had some leeway for those moments when they were like this. "I know when you touch me, even just brushing up against my shoulder or when you touch my neck how you feel," he turned so he was facing Dean, lips curving up into a soft smile at the feel of calloused fingers touching his cheek. "Like that. It's those touches that have always told me how you feel for me. I wish it was easier to tell you but I know how you are with hearing those words or…"

"Long ago learned lessons that are hard to break, little brother," Dean did know he needed to learn to not only say those three words but also let them be said to him.

He decided to put that on his to-do list for the next day as he nudged Sam over so he could lever himself over him and loved the golds and blues he saw in Sam's eyes. "But I know how you feel because you're still here and you fight so damn hard for me when anyone else would have just let me go any of the times I screwed up," he dropped his voice as he had to work past the sudden rush of emotion he had from recalling what he'd heard Sam tell Jack earlier as well as knowing how hard his brother had fought for him this time with Michael.

Dean had closed his eyes for a quick second when he felt a light touch to his face and turned so his lips could touch the palm of Sam's hand. "I love you, baby boy. And regardless of when we fight, how much we might disagree on things or anything that happens to either of us that will never change," he said, emotions plain on his face as he met Sam's smile. He leaned down to meet his lips for a slow kiss that he allowed to heat slowly after feeling Sam's tongue meet his playfully. "Let me love you tonight, Sammy?"

It never failed to make Sam's heart beat faster when Dean asks him that in that deep whiskey and honey coated sex tone that had been making Sam's blood heat since he was fifteen. Shivering from both the heat of Dean's mouth as it slid down his throat and the emotions he felt, Sam just nodded and then met his brother's next kiss fully.

From the first time they'd crossed the line from brothers to lovers Sam had always known he'd never be bored with the sex since there were times when it was all heat. Dean could melt his brain with both his lovemaking and the words that could roll off his tongue that also still could make Sam blush. Then there were the times like this night when from the first kiss Sam knew Dean had chosen slow and passionate with gentle touches and words that melted Sam's brain as well as his heart.

By the time Dean had kissed his way down Sam's body and had finally gotten rid of their jeans he could feel his younger brother's body trembling with need. His own wasn't much better off, so the hunter knew he'd pushed them both to the limit.

Sam was glad that they'd been fooling around earlier. Dean had just been satisfied with his prep work when Jack had barged in, so right then his brother was willing to use a couple lubed fingers to see how open Sam still was before giving a light slap to Sam's thigh to encourage the muttering younger man to roll over.

"Bossy, little brother," Dean chuckled after hearing the mumbled complaints of blue balls and falling to sleep, fingers reaching up to catch a handful of thick dark hair so he could give Sam's head a measured pull back; seeing nearly nothing but pupil when Sam looked at him. "The first damn time we have a road trip, we'll talk about how slow I can be…especially when I put that remote controlled dildo in your ass and make you keep it in the entire trip," he growled lowly, lips brushing over Sam's ear and feeling a much harder shiver this time in response to that promise.

Dean had already slicked up his dripping cock, as well as pouring some more lube down the crease in Sam's ass to be sure as he began to ease the head of his cock past the rim that it was as easy as it could be. He went as slow as his body would allow him while feeling the way Sam's body was straining not to push back in order to get Dean's cock where he wanted it faster than his brother was moving.

"Dean, I swear if you don't move soon I will give Jack access to my laptop and a few of those videos we made that time we were snowed in here," Sam threw back, gasping when this time the yank on his hair was sharper. The pain was brief as his focus was soon lost to the hot lips that were licking a stripe down his neck to find his pulse point to begin sucking.

"No, you won't," Dean murmured between kissing Sam's neck while giving solid rolling thrusts that soon brought him flush and knew by the low curse that his cock had hit Sam's prostate dead on. "Not unless you want this hair to have an accident one night or… no sex for a month."

Sam's brain was already in meltdown, so now with every move Dean made that allowed the head of his cock to hit that spot inside Sam he didn't even bother to try to make coherent words much less a full sentence. Right that second, he was more interested in the feel of Dean's hand sliding down his chest until he felt fingers close over his cock to begin to stroke it in long, firm strokes from base to tip.

"Fuck!" Sam let out a shout after a few minutes of their bodies moving in sync so each got pleasure from their movements. He felt Dean's free arm wrap around his upper chest and swore his eyes rolled back when his brother pulled him up from where he'd been leaning against the headboard, so his back was pressed against Dean's chest. It also allowed Dean's cock to hit fully while the fingers on Sam's cock began to move a little quicker. "Dean…"

"Come when you want, Sammy," Dean's voice was low, honey coated sex and sin while he worked to be sure Sam's prostate was hit with every thrust and his fingers moved faster as he felt the now steady stream of precome while Sam didn't even seem to be aware of anything coming out of his mouth right then.

Struggling to keep his own orgasm at bay as he worked to give this moment to his brother, Dean felt his lips curve into a softer smile while watching Sam's face during their lovemaking.

He had from the first time they'd crossed that line enjoyed watching Sam as they made love, especially during and after his younger brother climaxed. During those moments it seemed to him that all the worry, the stress and hell that Sam had gone through melted away and Sam looked younger, more relaxed, and happier.

Seeing Sam's one hand move as if to reach back at him, Dean caught it and held it over Sam's own heart; lips giving a gentle kiss to the side of his brother's neck before using his teeth to catch and gently draw Sam's earlobe into his mouth. At the same time, he let a finger that had been gently teasing the slit in Sam's cock glide up the underside, Dean's fingernail raking up the sensitive nerve and feeling his brother's body tense a second before it jerked and heard his name shouted a second before he felt hot come hit his hand.

"Yahtzee," Dean smiled, watching Sam as he climaxed and helping his brother milk the moment for all he could. He continued to stroke his cock until he heard a soft whimper that was more pain than pleasure and knew it was time to let go after it had become over sensitive to touch.

Tightening the arm he had around Sam's chest, Dean could feel his own balls tightening so knew he was close to falling over that ledge as well. With another solid thrust he felt himself come with a groan, catching and meeting Sam's kiss when his brother turned his face towards him and with that Dean let himself go.

The next few moments were filled with soft words that neither brother would normally share with the other while flesh met flesh until Dean felt Sam's body go limp. The force of the climax on top of an already long day and even longer night knocked the younger Winchester out, and Dean had to be quick to take both of their weight while trying to not let them both fall backwards off the bed.

Dean felt his thrusts slow, so with a gentle murmur he worked to pull off the comforter before easing them both down to the bed. He didn't pull out right away in favor of just taking these final moments to hold Sam back against him and listening to the deep, even breathing that told him that his brother was just sleeping for a few minutes.

"Love you, Sammy," he whispered, easing out and hearing the low groan of displeasure as even in sleep Sam felt the loss. Years of experience told Dean how long he had to get them cleaned up enough to sleep before his brother woke up.

Sam's brain still felt foggy as it reconnected from his orgasm, but as he reached to rub at his eyes and felt his hand caught and held, he smiled sleepily as he also felt the light touch of lips brushing over his closed lids. "Hmm, how long was I out?" he asked after he opened his eyes to see that he'd been dressed in his sleep pants. Dean had merely pulled his boxer briefs on to sleep in as he laid facing Sam.

Guessing it had been longer than a few minutes by the mild concern he could see reflected in his brother's eyes, Sam also noticed that a good bit of the strain and stress that he'd seen on Dean's face since his return was gone and that made Sam happy as he met the next kiss fully.

"An hour or so," Dean admitted once he'd pulled back, fingers carding back through Sam's hair so he could see hazel eyes watching him. "Unless someone comes pounding on that door, I think we're sleeping in and then as soon as I get back from showing Jack Vegas, we're hitting the road."

Sam understood that Dean still hadn't adjusted to having so many people in the bunker. In truth, at times like this when all Sam wanted was just time with Dean, he fully agreed with that opinion and decided to hunt for a case for them as soon as he woke up.

"No showgirls, right?" Sam asked with a yawn, body relaxing fully as he moved until he found the spot between his brother's neck and shoulder that he'd always preferred to lay his head. He felt Dean's arm wrap over him to bring him closer as their fingers meshed.

"No showgirls, little brother," Dean reassured him, smiling as he waited until he felt Sam's body relax again and heard his breathing even off to place a soft kiss to the top of his brother's head. He then let his own eyes close and sleep come while trying not to think of what could go wrong with this plan and only focusing on his plans of the next time he got Sam on a road trip.

 **The End**


End file.
